


Fogged Kisses

by tophatgoat



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophatgoat/pseuds/tophatgoat
Summary: Cib and James are left alone in the office with a vape and a lot of free time.





	Fogged Kisses

It had been one of the quieter days in the office, a day to finish the editing that needed to get done. Autumn and Steve had left about an hour earlier, leaving James and Cib by themselves. Cib was sat on the couch, taking a puff of his vape every now and then as he scrolled through Twitter. James was sat at his desk, typing out something that Cib had cared little for. 

The only sound was the clack of the keyboard, the noise slowly starting to drive Cib up the wall. He lifted the vape to his mouth before a thought drifted through his head, grinning he turned towards James.

“Hey James,” Cib called out, craning his neck to meet his eyes. “Wanna try something?”

James wrinkled his nose, looking back at his computer before sighing. Cib would continue to annoy him until he gave in, a fact that he had learned after he started hanging out regularly with him. “Sure, whatever.”

Cib’s grin widened and he motioned for James to come closer. Sighing louder, James stood and made his way over. When he was within range, Cib quickly grabbed his forearms and pulled him down onto his lap. 

James groaned, struggling slightly before settling. He stared at Cib, the confusion on his face spreading as the seconds passed. 

“Do you know what shotgunning is?” Cib murmured, as if afraid to break the tension that had settled across the room.

James widened his eyes in surprise before nodding stiffly. A heat had settled in his abdomen, something that made his skin prickle where he was sat against Cib. Cib raised his vape to his mouth before taking a long drag, staring directly into James’s eyes as he did so. He took James’s face softly into his hands, still holding eye contact before exhaling the smoke in small puffs.

Startled, James parted his lips, mind still not caught up with what was happening. Inhaling the smoke was simple and once Cib stopped he breathed in suddenly, choking on the cloud he had inhaled. 

“T-that was, interesting,” he managed to squeak out, his lungs burning.

Cib gave him a toothy smile before taking another drag on his vape. He grabbed James’s face in a bruising grip and before he could react smashed his lips against his.  
James went rigid against him before going lax. Cib’s chapped lips a foreign yet welcome feeling against his own. It was when Cib licked at his lips that James slowly opened his mouth. The smoke billowed in, his first instinct to pull away, yet he stayed plastered against Cib. 

The two of them parted briefly before Cib leaned in again to continue. James’s body felt like it was alight, hyper focused on every touch and movement.  
He pulled away, cheeks bright red and lips swollen. Cib was not faring any better, his eyes half lidded. 

“We should do that again sometime,” James managed to sputter out.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
